


Cause and Effect

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Their sex is always intense when Sam's spent time teasing his brother, but this time there's an anger in Dean's behaviour that he's never experienced before.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Cause and Effect

“You went too far this time, Sammy,” Dean growls as he grabs his brother by the front of his shirt and drags him out of the passenger seat of the Impala, barely aware of his own strength in his angered state.  
  
Sam lets out a startled cry as he nearly falls over with the force of the manhandling, the older teen’s grip the only thing stopping it, “I just wanted you, Dean!” he says, plainly, reaching up to hold his brother’s face with the intention of pulling him into the kiss he’s been doing everything he can to get all day, but a rough push to the centre of his chest has him bumping into the door frame of the car, the metal causing a sharp sting in his back and neck with the impact, “What the fuck, Dean?” he asks, incredulously.  
  
There’s a flush high on Dean’s cheeks, anger combined with prolonged arousal from the blatant eye fucking his little brother’s been doing throughout the day, “You think you can get away with being so obvious, Sam? I taught you better than to be so _reckless_!” he spits, reaching forward to roughly grab the shorter boy again, “Dad might be oblivious to shit going around him when he’s researching but he’s not an idiot, do you _want_ us to get caught, huh?”  
  
“Of course not,” Sam replies, “I was just teasing you, don’t deny you like it.”  
  
“That wasn’t teasing, Sammy,” he replies, tugging his scrawny baby brother forward with one hand while he opens the rear door of the car with his other, before shoving him into the back seat, “that was crossing the line and now you’re gonna pay for it.”  
  
Sam struggles to balance enough to push himself back on the seat, his attention firmly on his brother undoing his belt and jeans, the younger boy reaching down for the hem of his own shirt before strong hands close around his bony elbows in an almost painful grip.  
  
“Oh no,” Dean says in a mocking tone, “don’t even think about it,” he lets go of his brother’s arms long enough to push with enough force that the younger teen falls back on the seat with a ‘thwump’, nimble fingers working to free Sam from his jeans and boxers, tugging them down his long, skinny legs to pool around his ankles before doing the same with his own. He roughly spreads Sam’s legs and climbs into the space between them, looming over his brother with his broader, more muscled frame, reaching down the back of the seat for the bottle of lube they keep stashed there. He pours some onto his fingers, barely spreading it around before he’s searching for Sam’s hole.  
  
The younger boy grunts as two of his brother’s fingers press into him without preamble, hissing at the sharp sting it brings. They fucked in the shower this morning while Dad was out getting breakfast so he’s still a little loose but not enough for it to be comfortable, “Jesus, go easy,” he says, grabbing his brother’s shoulder and trying to relax when Dean shows no signs of doing any such thing, instead pumping his fingers in and out of Sam's ass with more force than ever before, “Dean, come on, don’t…” he’s cut off when his brother decides the quick and dirty prep is enough, pulling his fingers out and coating his angry red dick with what’s left of the lube.  
  
“Shut up, Sam!” he grits, lifting his brother’s arms and shoving them above his head, pressing thin wrists together and pinning them to the seat with one hand around both, “ _Don’t fucking move_ ,” he warns, voice low and dangerous and Sam shivers despite himself, “you even try to touch your dick and I won’t let you come for a week, you hear me?” Dean’s breathing hard and staring so intently at his little brother that if looks could kill then there’d surely be one less Winchester in the family.  
  
Sam gulps, his own breaths becoming more ragged with no small amount of arousal and a little fear if he’s honest because Dean’s never been like this with him. Yeah, things have got heated when they’ve both been desperate for each other, this thing between them is barely a couple of months old and they’re both flooded with teenage hormones meaning _most_ times get desperate, but his brother has always reigned himself in. Now something’s changed and it makes Sam’s stomach squirm in both a good and a bad way, “Yeah, OK,” he replies with a nod, voice shaking. The words are barely out of his mouth before Dean’s hand is hooked around the back of his knee, forcing his leg up and pushing his cock inside with one rough slide. Normally he’ll wait for Sam to adjust, but this is far from normal for them. Dean pulls back almost immediately, the head of his cock almost all the way out before slamming back in with such force that Sam cries out, the older teen’s name the only word on his lips, followed by grunts as his brother fucks him hard like it’s his only mission in life.  
  
“Gotta teach you a lesson, Sammy,” he pants with exertion already, shoving his brother’s t-shirt up, exposing soft belly and chest, tugging roughly first at one of his nipples then the other just to hear him hiss. Dean angles his body so that he’s half kneeling, able to keep fucking Sam in their cramped space without any part of him touching his brother’s wet, aching cock, “can’t let you...hngh,” he pauses when Sam’s ass flutters around him, “get away with taking risks like that.” He releases his grip on the tender nipple below him in favour of bending his body so that he can hold Sam’s skinny hip, his large, sweaty hand digging into the flesh so hard there are going to be bruises if he keeps it up. Soon his mouth is on Sam’s heaving chest, sharp bites to his nipples that have the younger boy crying out in both shock and pain.  
  
“Dean, God, what’s gotten into you?” he pants, arching his hips up, seeking skin on skin contact for his dick and groaning in frustration when he gets none. His brother is driving into him with such force now that Sam’s sliding over the seat, his skin sweaty from the heat of their bodies on the leather. Dean uncurls himself and moves his mouth up to sink his teeth into the juncture of his boy’s neck and shoulder through cotton covering them and thrusts harder, his cock sliding over Sam’s prostate just right. The younger teen lets out a strangled cry at the pain-pleasure of it all, meanwhile a guttural moan falls from Dean’s lips as he slams in harder and faster, lifting his head and scraping his teeth over Sam’s jaw. Thankfully he stops short of actually biting because that would be difficult to explain to Dad, instead hovering over Sam’s lips, almost close enough to kiss but Sam daren’t lean into it with Dean in this frenzy.  
  
“Are you...paying attention?” Dean asks between harsh pants, slamming into his brother even harder, the burn almost too much for Sam’s tender hole. The only thing stopping the younger boy from complaining is the way Dean’s making sure every thrust rubs over that spot, coaxing more and more slick from Sam’s eager teenage dick, enough to have it dripping and throbbing, his body squirming with the need to come.  
  
“Y-yeah, paying attention,” Sam replies around a whine, working his hips in counterpoint to his brother’s brutal thrusts despite it being this side of too much, the muscles of his arms flexing when he tries to move them, a dull ache in his wrists where Dean squeezes in a silent reminder that he’s to keep still, “c-close...g-gonna…” he stammers, opening his eyes even though he doesn’t remember closing them. He’s met with Dean’s red, sweaty face half screwed up in what Sam recognises as pleasure, and a desperate look in his eyes so different from the lust he usually sees there when his cock is splitting Sam open. If he didn’t know better he’d swear it was fear in those green orbs, but big, strong Dean Winchester doesn’t get scared. It’s unsettling, even as pleasure sweeps through Sam’s body.  
  
  
“Come for me,” Dean demands around the desperate grunts coming from his swollen lips, “do it, Sammy,” he says, eyes flickering across his brother’s face then down to his cock as much as he can in this position, his hips frantically working to fuck Sam as hard, fast and deep as he can.  
  
With a strangled cry Sam comes untouched, hot and wet over his belly and chest, whole body tensing in almost painful spasms. What little breath he had remaining is stolen from him when Dean’s lips crash into his, rough and demanding, tongue pushing in and licking desperately until he pulls away just as quickly, hips bucking wildly before he tenses up, crying out as he comes deep inside his little brother’s tight hole.  
  
Dean barely takes in a few gulps of air before he opens his eyes, looking down at his brother intently. A pained look flickers across his face before he pulls out of Sam quick enough to cause a wince from both and backs out of the car, quickly putting his clothes right before walking on shaking legs to the driver’s side and climbing into the seat. He immediately grips the steering wheel with both hands and rests his forehead on them, still out of breath. There’s a palpable buzz of _something_ in the clammy air but neither of them say anything, even when Dean lifts his head to meet Sam’s eyes in the rear view mirror.  
  
Sam pulls up his boxers and jeans and shuts the car door which Dean didn’t even bother to close behind him, thinking better of moving into the passenger seat. He stares out of the window all the way to the diner and all the time Dean’s inside grabbing their food. When his brother comes back he sits with the engine running for a good minute, not making any move to actually drive. They’re both breathing heavily despite recovering from their orgasm highs two miles ago, and their eyes meet again in the mirror.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Dean asks, his voice raw and a little shaky. He gulps audibly while he waits for an answer.  
  
Something’s really wrong and he doesn’t know why Dean’s acting this way. Things are always intense when they tease each other before they get lost in one another’s bodies but this is different, “I…” he starts, but his brother speaks again before any more words come out.  
  
“ _Tell me Sam_ , did I hurt you?”  
  
The younger teen shakes his head and swallows around the lump in his throat, “Not really,” he says, “I’ll be fine.”  
  
Dean inhales sharply through his nose and nods twice, his jaw is set firm but he says nothing further, just pulls the car out of the lot and drives them back.  
  
The motel room is empty save for a note on the table from dad telling them he’s gone to the bar up the street and not to wait up.  
  
“Well that’s just typical,” Sam scoffs, screwing up the paper and throwing it across the room, “if you’d waited ten more minutes to go all caveman you could’ve fucked me right here, not that he’d probably give shit!” He turns to his brother, the kind of boldness that comes with anger building in him, gripping Dean’s forearm before he can move away.  
  
The older teen’s shoulders tense, “He can’t find out, Sammy, _he can’t_!” he says, his voice sounding broken enough to dissolve Sam’s anger.  
  
“He won’t,” Sam assures him, bringing his other hand up to rest on his brother’s chest, “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to piss you off. I’ll be more careful in future, I promise.”  
  
Dean covers Sam’s hand and wraps his other around the back of his brother’s neck, pulling him in so their foreheads touch, “I can’t lose you.”  
  
“That’s what this was about?” Sam asks, softly, realisation sinking in. He waits for Dean’s nod before he wraps one arm around his brother’s waist and the other around his back, going up on his tiptoes to press his face to Dean’s neck, “You won’t lose me, I won’t let him split us up.” he says, letting out a sigh as he’s pulled in tighter to the hard body in front of him.  
  
When they pull apart Dean is much less tense but still has a worried look on his face. He trails his fingers over Sam’s shoulder where he bit down, wincing at the slight hiss it causes, “I did hurt you, shit, I’m so sorry!”  
  
“I’ve had worse,” Sam says with a shrug because they both know it’s true. He steps back a little and lifts the hem of his t-shirt up and sure enough, the telltale start of bruises and bite marks are on the skin of his hip and chest, “it’s nothing that can’t be kissed better.” he teases.  
  
Dean huffs out a laugh, smirks and his eyes darken as he pulls his brother flush against him, “I can definitely do that!” he says before capturing Sam’s lips in a kiss that’s an apology and a promise all at once.


End file.
